


You wanna go?!

by LarryToTheStylinson



Series: Text Posts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, caitlyn writes het, dribble drabble, jones family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘U WNANA FUKCINGN GO?? ????? grab an ice cream together or something because u are attractive’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna go?!

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this text post: http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/post/93518540004/shitty-ah-text-post-graphics-ft-barbara-eyyy

Saturday at the Jones’ household was always there off day. They didn't have much to do on Saturday, either their work at the office had been done or it could be pushed off until Monday or Sunday, so of course Saturday was one of their personal days. 

Michael and Lindsay always fought, of course there was no real venom behind the words they were saying, 100% of it was out of fondness. But with two loud personalities in one household added to that one marriage there was bound to be some affectionate yelling. Today much like every other day the couple was trapped in the house because of the hot weather and were teasing each other. 

Michael wouldn't admit it, but he did start the previous argument that they had, but it ended with him losing it anyway. Which left Lindsay looking over at Michael with a large shit eating grin of ‘I told you so’ and her arms crossed over her chest. 

Michael let out a loud groan as Lindsay kept grinning at him and glared playfully. ”You wanna fucking go??” he asked as he sat up quickly puffing out his chest. 

Lindsay nodded and did the same, copying Michael's actions as her smirk went to a smile and she puffed out her chest as well. “Yeah I wanna fucking go! Do you wanna fucking go? Come at me Jones!” 

“Yeah? You wanna fucking go? Well where do you wanna fucking go huh? You wanna get ice cream? It’s pretty hot outside and ice cream sounds great right now!” he yelled back now with a large grin standing up. 

Lindsay smiled widely and let out a laugh in he middle of her trying to yell back. “Yeah, I wanna fucking go! Ice cream sounds great now god dammit.” she laughed out, standing up now and taking a step towards Michael, “You wanna go to the shop on the corner?!” 

“The one with the fucking weird flavors! Fine, fuck yeah. Lets go get some fucking ice cream then. Jesus Christ Lindsay.” Michael laughed, loudly taking her hand before walking out of the door shaking his head.


End file.
